


flower crowns and pretty boys

by sylvenon



Series: hanahaki [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flower Crowns, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: Ushijima didn't understand why Hinata kept laughing.





	flower crowns and pretty boys

"I make flower crowns in my spare time." Is what he said. Then proceeded the two minutes of Hinata laughing. 

"I don't understand why you are laughing." He said, setting a glare at the smaller boy. Hinata waved a hand, before looking up at him. Then bursting out laughing again. Ushijima frowned, feeling his face heat up with blood. 

"I'm sorry, Ushijima. I'll stop. But you look so cute!" Hinata said, staring up at him, the sun reflecting in his pretty brown eyes. Ushijima often caught himself thinking the smaller boy was pretty, no matter what he was doing. Volleyball, cleaning, eating, sleeping even when he was sick. Pretty. Ushijima sighed. "Baby breaths. Everlasting love, pureness, and innocence. Pink roses, grace, and eloquence." Hinata said, touching the petals. Ushijima arched and eyebrow. "My mom is a florist." Ushijima nodded. Then took the crown from his head and placed it on Hinata's head. 

"You're pretty." 

"Yeah, I know." Hinata smiled. Ushijima blushed and stood. "Oh! Make me one, Ushijima!" 

"Sure." Not like he could say no to the prettiest boy he knows.


End file.
